everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything and Anything Wiki:Characters/Guidelines
Basics *In order for one to nominate an article, you must be a member. *Do not harass or attack other users. This will earn you a ban from this project, and will be spoken with the administrators. *Always give specific critiques. Try not to be vague. Try to elaborate your suggestion to improve the article so that the nominator can understand it, and fix the problem. *There are only to be three (3) nominations up at one time by a specific user. They may nominate again once one of their nominations has been declined or passed. Rank Nominations *You must be nominated to move up to the senior warrior rank. No exceptions. **During these nominations, the majority, and one of the high-ranks, must be supporting over the negative in order for it to pass. *The leader and deputy do not to be voted for; they are already chosen at the start of the project, unless special circumstance occurs (ie: Leader or Deputy leaves), which in that case, they will be chosen by either the current leader (for inactive deputy) or by popular vote (inactive leader), or both, if both high positions are inactive. *Only senior warriors and up can CBV an article. Any attempt to do so by warriors will result in a minor punishment, and an explanation on why they cannot CBV. Ranks, and their Abilities *''Elders'' are the inactive users, and are usually removed upon showing no signs of PC activity for one month. They, however, can request to be put back in to the project. *''Warriors'' are really just the normal bunch. They can put up nominations, and vote on those who are up for vote. If chosen, they can be nominated to become a senior warrior. *''Senior Warriors'' are like warriors - just with more responsibility. Like their lower-ranked members, they put up nominations and vote. However, they have the power to CBV articles if they deem them worthy, archive approved or rejected nominations and discussion, and can accept a newcomer's join request. They are usually a good choice for a possible deputy - if he/she ever leaves, that is. *The deputy is second-in-line to the leader. They assist them, and do all the duties that senior warriors usually perform. Unlike them, they can change the featured article every month. When the leader leaves his/her position, they are the ones to take the reins and lead the project. *Lastly comes the most important rank of them all: the leader. He/She is the head of the project, and is assisted by their second-head - the deputy. They perform all the usual duties of the senior warrior and deputy, accepting requests and archiving the like. They make sure the project is running smoothly, organized, and it is their sole duty in said project to lead it - lead it into one great source of character page writing - that is. CBVing and Voting *Only senior warriors can up can CBV articles. When an article is ready for such treatment, the lead will not change the title, but inform that the article is on CBV. It may be stopped by another user's comment, but they can be ignored if told that said things noted by the comment are fine. *A day or two after the article has been CBV'd, the lead must make a voting forum titled''Forum: Silver Nomination - Firestar'', for example. On that forum page, add in Template:CBV. Then, all members of the project can vote''' yes or '''no, using Template:voteyay and Template:votenay. Most of the votes must be supporting in order for the nomination to pass. The voting period lasts five (5) days, and remember to add the Category:Project Characters Forum category onto the forum. *This process also applies to the Feature Article voting forum. Grades *A cat is defined or put into one of the three categories: bronze, silver, or gold. *''Bronze'' grade pages are bare-boned, with not a lot on them. Members of PC usually nominate these, if complete, for silver grade. It is extremely rare for them to be nominated for feature article, since they are usually empty. *''Silver'' articles are those who have been nominated or passed to be such rank. They have a larger chance of getting nominated for feature article. *''Gold'' articles are those exceptionally outstanding and well-written articles that have been nominated and passed to receive such rank. They are often, but not always, the ones who are chosen/suggested to be feature articles. *''Feature Articles'' (FA) are not an official rank, but are those who are featured on the front page of the site. They are the most outstanding and up-to-date articles of the project. Archiving *Archiving nominations and discussion is important. Only senior warriors and up may perform such action. To archive, just cut/copy the section you want to archive, and paste it into the latest archive page. Only archive discussions and nominations when needed to. Putting Grades *You do not usually put the grades on the main pages, except if it was a feature article. Instead, you place the grades on the talk pages - this is to not clutter up the main article. To put in a grade, just go to "Used Templates", and search for the said grade "bronze, silver, gold". If you have any questions, or any suggestions to add to these rules, feel free to contact me or Tawny. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC)